


Red Solo Cup

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt meets Sebastian at a frat party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Solo Cup

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest. “Seriously, Rach, a frat party? I thought we both agreed to never ever go to one of those.”

“But Jesse really wants me to come to just one.” When she pouts, Kurt presses his lips into a thin line. He certainly had issues with Jesse St. James, but despite all of his flaws, he does genuinely seem to care for Rachel. However, TV images of frat parties pop up in his mind, and he shakes his head.

“Then you go. Look, you know that frat guys and guys  _like me_ don’t really get along.”

“Jesse says that there’s a gay guy whose dad funds a lot of the events. Says he’s cute.”

“If he’s so cute, Jesse should date him,” Kurt grumbles. Rachel smacks him, and he rubs his arm. “Okay, ow.”

“If you go and you hate it, I’ll let you pick the next three movies we watch.”

Kurt grins. “Rachel Berry, you have yourself a deal.”

-

If there’s one thing he hates more than ear numbingly loud music, it’s frat guys who smell like beer and cheap vodka. He scrunches his nose as one almost bumps into him and makes his way to the back porch. His red solo cup holds what has to be the world’s worst mimosa, and his head is starting to hurt. Rachel is nowhere to be seen, and Kurt figures she’s probably up in Jesse’s room. He’s not about to go find out.

It’s comfortably quieter outside and other than a jockish looking boy and a blonde haired girl making out as well as two girls talking to each other, no one is out there.

He collapses in a chair and sighs before taking another sip of his drink. He gets to enjoy the relative quiet for a few more minutes before the porch door swings open again.

“Yeah, well, fuck you. My dad will sue your ass,  _buddy_ , so take that.” Kurt turns around to see the back of some tall, boy standing in the frame.

The boy slams the door shut before turning around. “Fucking hate eighty percent of the people here, you know what I mean?” the boy says, collapsing in the chair next to Kurt. He takes a swig straight out of a red wine bottle and looks at Kurt. “I don’t know you.”

“That’s because I don’t do… this.” He motions around. There is no doubt in his mind he has a look of disdain, but he doesn’t care.

“Smart of you. Granted, it shows. No one with any self respect or money would wear plaid skinny jeans.” He snorts, and Kurt grits his teeth.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Just saying. It looks terrible.”

“Like you’re one to talk. Your popped collar really gives the whole ‘I’m a fucking douchebag’ chic.”

The boy leans back in his chair as he bursts out laughing. The laugh catches Kurt off-guard, and he stares at him with surrprise until the boy calms down.

“I’m Sebastian,” he says, extending a hand.

“Kurt.” Kurt shakes it, and Sebastian grins.

“Really, though, why did you come along?”

“My roommate dragged me here. She’s dating one of the guys.”

“Who?”

“Uh, Jesse St. James.” Kurt takes a swig of his mimosa and grits his teeth. The champagne in it has gone flat.

“Rachel Berry? She’s… something. Got a mouthful from her earlier when I told her the only thing she liked more than Jesse was listening to the sound of her own voice.” Sebastian smirks, and Kurt hides his smile behind his cup.

“Yeah, she’s… a little bold.”

“You don’t say.”

Silence falls between them. Kurt glances over at the couple which is somehow still making out, and he sighs. When he finally breaks it, he shifts in his chair to face Sebastian. “So, why are you in a frat if you don’t like it?”

“My dad wanted me to continue the family tradition. Stupid fucking tradition if you ask me,” Sebastian says. He quickly adds, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love a good party, but I would rather go to a club or at least get drunk with people who actually have an IQ over sixty.”

“Someone’s bitter.”

Silence falls between them but not for long before Sebastian leans in. “So, have a boyfriend?”

Kurt chokes on his mimosa. He coughs a few times before he can even respond. “Wait, what?”

“Boyfriend? Do you have one or can we make out? I mean, I’ll make out with you even if you have a boyfriend, but some people think it’s immoral or some shit.”

“It is immoral!”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

Kurt runs a hand through his hair and avoids looking at Sebastian. “I mean, no, but…”

“We should make out.”

“I don’t know you.”

“Look, it’s not every day I offer to make out with someone wearing plaid pants. You should be flattered. Look at how hot I am.”

“Well, now I definitely don’t want to make out with you.” Kurt gets up from the chair and paces across the porch. As much as he hates to admit it, the guy is hot, and three drinks in, he can feel his mind getting fuzzy.

“I mean, you’re pretty okay.”

“I don’t make out with frat guys. It’s a rule.”

“Why not?” Sebastian says. Kurt hears him get out of his chair and follow him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurt turns around.

“Because they’re rich, condescending, ugly assholes and heart-breakers.”

“Well, I can promise you I’m not ugly,” Sebastian says. He smirks and looks Kurt up-and-down. “You’re not even a little interested?”

“I…” Kurt’s resolve breaks a little when Sebastian wets his lips and leans in. His hair is tousled, and there is something alluring about his grin. 

“C’mon, babe. Don’t you want to have a little fun?”

Kurt reacts on an impulse he’s almost positive he wouldn’t have sober. One arms wraps around Sebastian’s waist, and the other tangles into his hair. Sebastian lets out a moan that sends a shiver down Kurt’s spine and cups Kurt’s cheek. The wine Sebastian is drinking certainly doesn’t taste cheap, even if the taste is just faint on Sebastian’s lips. When Sebastian’s hand slides to his neck and draws him closer and deepens the kiss, Kurt whimpers. Sebastian nips at Kurt’s lower lip, and his hand slides down to Kurt’s waist. When his fingers slip under Kurt’s shirt and run against his hip, Kurt jerks forward.

“Oh fuck…” Kurt whines. His hand moves down to Sebastian’s ass, and he slides it into his back pocket. A small voice in the back of his head seems to be reminding him that  _holy shit he’s groping in public_ , but there is barely anyone outside.

As if wanting to prove him wrong, the porch door swings open. Kurt jerks away and looks up to see Rachel and Jesse looking at him. Rachel looks gleeful, and Jesse just smirks.

“I’ve been looking  _all over_  for you!” Rachel says, moving forward. “I see you’ve met Sebastian. I told you he was cute.”

Sebastian chuckles, and Kurt shoots him a glare. “He’s okay.”

“Looks like you thought he was a lot more than okay considering you had your tongue jammed down his throat two seconds ago,” Jesse chimes in.

Kurt groans.

“By the way,” Sebastian says, and Kurt looks over to see Sebastian holding his phone. He hand’s Kurt’s phone back to him with a wink. “My number’s in there in case you ever get bored.”


End file.
